


take. it. off.

by capsiclecevans



Series: Chris Evans (and characters) drabbles [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsiclecevans/pseuds/capsiclecevans
Summary: Steve arrives home from a mission, and is not happy when he sees the t-shirt that his girlfriend is wearing, so he tells her to go and change.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader, Tony Stark & Reader
Series: Chris Evans (and characters) drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895722
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	take. it. off.

**Warnings** : implied sexual content

**Summary** : Steve arrives home from a mission, and is not happy when he sees the t-shirt that his girlfriend is wearing, so he tells her to go and change

**Word Count** : 1.2k

**Pairing** : Steve Rogers x Reader  
  


*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧  
  


You were laid on one of the large comfy couches in the common room of the compound. The usual hustle and bustle of the team wasn’t there, they were all on a mission, one you had to be side lined from due to injury from the last mission you was on. All that could be heard was the TV with whatever Netflix show you had on filling the empty void that was usually filled with squabbling and laughter of all your friends. It had only been a few days since they all left in the jet to Romania were they have found an abandoned Hydra base, but you were ready for everyone to be home, especially your boyfriend, the one and only Captain America himself, Steve Rogers.

You sigh to yourself as you lay on the couch, looking round the mess that you have made over the last few days, since you haven’t had Tony or Steve to nag you into tidying up your mess. You cringe a little at the thought of what they would say when they get back and see the mess, maybe it would be a good idea to start throwing away the food wrappers you have allowed to accumulate on the coffee table.

You groan lightly at the thought of having to get up from the cocoon of blankets you were comfortable under at the moment, maybe you you could wait a little longer before tidying up. You pull the soft blanket over you, you had brought it from yours and Steve’s room when you decided to make a permanent spot on the couch while you wait for the mission to pass by and everyone was safe and home. That was coming up to 4 days now and you had not heard from anyone, not even a “we are all okay” message that Bucky or Steve usually send if they are on the mission to anyone who is still at the compound. You look back at the TV to distract yourself and yawns lightly, wishing that Steve would be home safe and sound soon.   
  


*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧  
  


You were awoken a few hours later, the TV still playing re-runs of your favourite tv show, by the familiar chuckle of your boyfriend. You smile lightly and slowly open your eyes, looking up at him while squinting lightly. You were still a little disorientated as he walked over, pressing a loving kiss to your forehead before stroking your cheek.

“Hey beautiful…” He whispers before crouching down next to you, his hand still on your cheek gently. “I’m sorry for waking you” You smile at him tiredly and leans into his warm touch, it comforted you as you yawn into the back of your hand.

“S’okay…” You mumble and open your eyes to look at your boyfriend for the first time since he has arrived home. You take in the dirt on his face and in his hair, there are no obvious injuries that you can see from where you were laying, just a shiner on his cheek and a busted lip. No serious injuries, that was good. “You go and get cleaned up, I’ll clean my mess up…” You say and turns your face into his palm to kiss it gently.

Steve chuckled gently and nods before pressing a kiss to your head before standing up. He picks up his shield and walks towards your shared bedroom, glancing over his shoulder at you and smiling to himself softly. He never thought he would have what he has with you after losing Peggy, but you were a whirlwind who came into his life and he couldn’t help but fall madly in love with you. Even though you had nearly injured him several times while in the field and in training, but it didn’t stop him wanting you to be his one and only. But, here you both were, 3 years together and you were still falling in love with each other a little more each day that you were together.

You smile and stretch lightly before standing up from your position on the couch, folding the blanket up and turning the TV off. Picking up and throwing all the food wrappers in the trash so you could go and then spend some quality time with Steve. You stretch gently as you walk back to the couch, smiling lightly as Steve hasn’t seen the t-shirt you’re wearing yet. An Iron Man one. Given to you by Tony himself as a joke at Christmas, it was one of the comfiest t-shirts you own, so it was great for days when you just wanted to lounge about in the compound and watch films all day. The only problem with the t-shirt was that Steve didn’t like it, he didn’t like you wearing something that wasn’t Captain America merchandise but one of the other avengers, so you only wore it when he was away on missions.

You walk through to yours and Steve’s shared room, putting the blanket away in the wardrobe as he walks out of the bathroom, dressed in a plain white t-shirt and grey sweatpants, towel drying his hair. You smile as the scent of his shampoo makes its way over to you, allowing you to take in that he is home and that he is safe.

As you turn to him, ready to give him a hug and suggest that you both just get into bed and watch a film together you notice his face drop from a boyish smile to a frown, upon him seeing your t-shirt. You frown a little and pout gently, knowing that he was now frowning because of what you were wearing.

“Steve…” You sigh, walking over slowly to him, taking his hands in yours after he sets the towel down on your bed. “You know Tony only gave it to me as a joke, it doesn’t mean anything…i just find it very comfy…”

“I know…” He mumbles before looking up at you, biting his lip and tugging at it a little. “Take. It. Off.” He annunciates as you watch him, taking a deep breath, unsure if you heard him correctly. You bite your lip before allowing him to take it off for you, pushing him down onto the bed, glad that you had shut the door behind you when you walked in.   
  


*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧  
  


A few days later, you were putting yours and Steve’s washing away, humming to yourself as you did when you came across a new t-shirt in your collection. A new Captain America t-shirt. You laugh gently to yourself as you take a look at it, a note tapped to the t-shirt.

**_Now you can be comfy in a t-shirt that I like ;) - Steve x_ **

Let’s just say, you never wore your Iron Man t-shirt again, and eventually gave it back to Tony. Steve watching smugly as you were also wearing the t-shirt he bought you as you explained to Tony that it was best if he had the garment of clothing back. Not mentioning that it made your super-soldier boyfriend extremely jealous and protective over you. That was a secret between you, Steve and the bedroom.  
  


*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧


End file.
